


Life Alert, Please?

by ahyperactivehero (ahyperactiverhero)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pete's a little shit, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyperactiverhero/pseuds/ahyperactivehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt sent to me: Person A and Person B are walking home together and Person A falls to the ground. Person B kneels down and asks what's wrong. Person A says, "Call Life Alert, because I've fallen for you." Before Person B stands up and walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Alert, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I got a pretty good response from my last post, I guess I'm just going to keep on trying to do these things! Again, this was sent to me over on my tumblr, ahyperactiverhero.

A winter wind was blowing down the street, threatening to kick up the left over snow that littered the sidewalk and cover everyone walking down it. Silently, Patrick swore that if that happened to him, he might actually have to kill something.

“Come on, Trick, lighten up,” Pete said next to him. He refused to look at Pete, choosing instead to stay angry.

“No, Pete, I will not 'lighten up',” he said.”It's cold, I'm soaking wet, and we still have a long walk back home.”

A smile spread across Pete's face and suddenly he was fighting a laughing fit, just barely able to contain it behind his hand.

“Well, you were the one who didn't want to drive,” Pete said, clearly amused. He took in Patrick's dripping form and couldn't help but feel sorry for his boyfriend. It was cold, after all, and quite a long walk back to their apartment.

Patrick threw his arms up. “I didn't want to risk driving on ice, okay?” he said, frustrated. 

Pete laughed and flicked at Patrick's dripping jacket. “Yeah, and look how well avoiding the ice wen for you.”

He was just joking with Patrick, but he didn't really seem to care at that point. Clearly, he was past joking with his boyfriend and wanted nothing more than to get home.

Pete, however, just wanted to bring back the happy mood that had filled their lunch date an hour or so earlier. It had honestly been such a perfect afternoon, with warm pizza and a cozy atmosphere and Patrick actually being awake before two in the afternoon. Even though it was quite a walk to the "good" pizza place as Patrick liked to call it, he had insisted they walk to the restaurant. Pete had been fine with this, as he had gotten to walk next to his boyfriend while snowflakes fell around them and warm his cold hands inside of his boyfriend's jacket, despite Patrick's complaints of Pete's "frostbitten hands groping him in public". As far as afternoons went, it had been a pretty decent one.

That is, until Patrick nailed a patch of ice and straight up busted his ass and slid into a pile of snow that had been stacked on the side of the street. Needless to say, his good mood had ended there.

Patrick said nothing and simply glared at him as he walked away.

Pete threw his arms up in the air. “What do you want from me, Patrick? Do you want me to roll around in the snow, too?” he asked, stopping on the sidewalk and waiting for an answer.

Patrick rolled his eyes, barely even glancing back at Pete. “No, I want you to pick up the pace so I can get home and take a warm shower.”

Pete dropped his arms to his side and stared after Patrick for a second before jogging up next to him.

The second he reached Patrick he felt his feet slide out from underneath him and then the sudden, biting cold of ice and slushy snow. He couldn't help the squeal of fright that escaped him on the way down, nor the groan of pain as he hit the ground. He cracked his eyes open to see Patrick's worried face hovering over him.

“Oh, my God, Pete, are you okay?” Patrick asked. Pete looked up at him, taking in how cute his boyfriend's cheeks where when they were red and when his eyes were directing their concern at him.

“I think we need to call life alert,” Pete said from his position on the ground.

Patrick crouched down, his hands hovering over Pete, almost as if he was afraid to touch him. “What? Shit, why?” he asked. His eyes raked over Pete, trying to take in where he might be hurt.

Pete opened his eyes and cracked a smile, unable to hide it any longer. “Because I've fallen for you.”

Patrick gaped at Pete for a moment. Then, he snapped his mouth shut into a thin line and promptly stomped off down the street.

Pete couldn't control his laughter from where he was laying in the snow.

“Aw, come on, Trick, you know that was a good one,” he said, still laughing as he managed to peel himself off of the ground and begin after his boyfriend.

Patrick took in Pete's now equally soaking wet form as he walked up beside him. Both of them were wet and shivering like idiots on the sidewalk in the snow, which seemed to amuse Pete even more.

“I call first shower,” Patrick said. “I've been colder for a whole lot longer.”

Pete's smile grew at Patrick's pretend pout. He slid his arms around Patrick and pulled him in close.

“I was thinking more like a warm shower... together?” Pete said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Patrick grinned and stepped closer until their noses were touching. “You just want all the hot water for yourself, asshole,” Patrick said.

“You know me so well,” Pete said and finally closed the last of the distance between them in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you want to send me any prompts, you can send them to my tumblr and I'll see if I can get to them!


End file.
